oblivoushdfandomcom-20200213-history
Lavender
'Lavender '''is one of the characters that appeared in BULLY and it's sequel series, THE QUEEN. She is Crybaby's best friend and Blue Boy's girlfriend. Appearance Lavender wears light purple ''Adidas wind jacket. White Adidas logo can be seen on upper right part, while the hoodie edge has two drawstrings. Lavender also wears light purple Adidas pants, including black shoes with white stripes. She has light purple hair tied in a bun. Story Lavender had a cameo appearance in BULLY -Part 3. She gets introduced in next part at the beginning, seeing to be crazy about Blue Boy. She cried at the lunch thinking she won't ever get his heart. During this part, Lavender was repudiated by Noob twice, but second time, Blue Boy finally let her reveal her feelings. She recommended him to run away together, thinking it's the only way they can be together without being interrupted. However, Noob notices this and brings Red Dress Girl, who found out Blue Boy was cheating on her this way. We all know Lavender didn't have big role. She was poisoned by Red Dress Girl's Green Tea in the same part. Until the end of the series, Crybaby mentioned her several times. Because of Bacon's spell, Lavender was seventh one to be brought back to life in THE QUEEN -Part 3. She also ordered Blue Boy to nab Noob and one who ordered Siato throw her boombox at Red Dress Girl (a.k.a. the Queen). Later in the same episode, Lavender seemed to be the leader of the group. She was also the one that made temporary peace between the group and the Queen. Since the Queen thought Lavender was manipulating the rest of the group, she accepted the peace for a short amount of time. In Part 4, Lavender announced Blue Boy and she are getting married. However, she decided to do it anonymously, so the Queen wouldn't find out. She asked Bianca for a makeover, but nothing went fine: after untying her hair, Bianca implanted substances into Lavender's quadriceps, which made her legs more muscular. Same happened when the Queen stabbed her with the Ice Dagger, this time in her arm muscles. Blue Boy, shocked by her appearance, left her. Lavender was very sad. Crybaby consoled her. Lavender refused to do as Bianca said; visit the Snow Queen. When Snow Queen and her troops arrived, she tried to break Sia's cage. She succeeded in breaking the door by kicking them. Later, they approach frozen Crybaby, and receives the task to look for something to release her. While doing so, she entered Queen's bedroom and found Blue Boy, and untied him, two kissed. Suddenly, Lavender's mutation was gone, and she brought him to Crybaby. Bianca notices Lavender's back to her normal, but Lavender is mad with her more than ever. They attempt to escape castle, but King captures them in Part 8. Back in Part 8, Lavender was released by Red Dress Girl. When they reached King and Bianca, Lavender spoke over RDG, which forced her to stay quiet. In the end of the series at the feast, Lavender was reunited with Blue Boy. Gallery Lavender.png Lavender with other hair.png Lavender Man.png Personality Lavender is seen to forbid people to get in between her and Blue Boy, and obviously cares about him very much. However, she can be pretty cold towards people who do harm to her, as seen with Bianca. Trivia * Lavender's name was revealed by Crybaby at the end of BULLY series. * It is revealed that Lavender likes tea. * For the majority of THE QUEEN series, Lavender is seen as the leader of the group and often protests against the Queen and Bianca. It is possible this happened because, in THE BULLY series, Red Dress Girl abruptly ended her relation with the Blue Boy. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Kavra Characters Category:Lavender's Family Category:Blue Boy's Family